


A Birthday Reunion

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hux’s dad was garbage, Regency type AU, Rey was adopted by Luke, Reyux, protective cousin Ben, yes I have a thing for gingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Rey is celebrating her birthday when a late arrival makes the day even better.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey
Kudos: 20





	A Birthday Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rare Pairs involving Hux. This was inspired by a piece of fanart on Tumblr where Hux is wearing a white uniform and dancing with Rey. I couldn’t get that image out of my head.

The Skywalker residence was bustling with activity as throngs of guests arrived for a long awaited occasion: the twenty-third birthday celebration of Mr. Luke Skywalker’s ward and heir, Lady Rey. She was popular in her circle both because of her sharp wit, a bright mind that had received a great deal of education, and generous nature. It did not hurt that she was also lovely to look at and stood to inherit a very good sum of money. Rey was said to finally be announcing her choice of a husband that night, which had many guests speculating on every prospective eligible bachelor that arrived. Those that were close to Lady Rey, however, refrained to speak on the subject or satisfy the public’s curiosity. 

“If such an announcement is to be made, she will do it at her leisure. It is not our place to discuss it,” reminded Mr. Luke many times that evening. 

Nevertheless, the talk persisted and Lady Rey had decided in her annoyance to not say anything after all. 

“All they care about is who I will marry,” she exclaimed to her friends in frustration, having just greeted a group of over excited matrons. “I am inclined to remain unwed out of sheer spite!”

“Maybe if a certain someone shows up you’ll forget the busybodies and change your mind,” hinted Rose Tico slyly as she eyed the growing crowd in the ballroom. 

“I strongly doubt that,” Rey sighed. “It’s been five years and we did not leave things on a good note. Besides, he has probably already taken a wife.” 

“That’s not what I heard....” Rose began, but she was cut off by her fiancé, Finn, approaching her and was distracted for the time being. 

Rey smiled at the two of them and wandered over to find her adoptive father. 

Meanwhile, a late arrival was emerging from his carriage and striding towards the entry. He was a tall, extremely lean man with a rigid military bearing and distinctive flaming red hair. His eyes carried a look of apprehension as he approached Skywalker manor and for a moment, he paused as if to turn back. Before he could move, a tall dark haired figure had emerged and seized him by the shoulder. 

“Armitage!” Ben Solo greeted the orange haired man. “It’s about time you showed your face around here again. It has been much too long. Come in! I know someone who will be quite pleased you are here.”

Armitage Hux looked nervous again, painful memories of the hurt he’d caused running through his mind. Rey had told him she didn’t want to see him again and she had had good reason. 

“Consider me skeptical, Solo. I only came today because of your borderline threats, you incorrigible oaf. Does she know I am here? I do not wish to cause an unpleasant surprise.”

“I told her you were invited and she gave no objection,” Ben informed him as Hux reluctantly handed over his treasured great coat to the maid. “I believe Rey has forgiven you.” 

“That remains to be seen,” Hux sighed. “I haven’t been in society much since my return. The adjustment to civilian life has been slow.”

Ben nodded understandingly. He knew the unspoken issues that Hux had been dealing with, coming home to finally put his recently deceased estranged father’s estate in order. It had been very taxing on Armitage and he was very thankful to have the house sold at last. There were far too many horrible memories associated with it. 

“Well, the Skywalker soirée will be just the thing for you, friend,” Solo encouraged. “I am eager to hear tales of your military exploits.

“All In good time, my friend,” Hux promised him, a faint smile appearing briefly on his tense face. As the two men entered the ballroom, he scanned the area, searching for Rey.

Hux’s Heart leaped when he saw her dancing with Luke, looking very happy and incredibly beautiful. Rey had always been enchanting, but now in more mature womanhood, she was breathtaking. She had on a pale blue gown and her eyes were sparkling in a way he’d rarely seen. The last time he’d seen the hazel gaze, it had been stormy and full of tears.

_”How could you, Armitage?” She raged. “You played with my heart like that just to spite your father. You thought it would be fun to toy with the charity case and make me a laughingstock? To think I thought you were a true gentleman.”_

_”Rey, I am deeply sorry. I swear it is not like that anymore! It became real!” He’d pleaded, trying to think of some way to fix this._

_Tears were streaming down her face, heartbreak written all over it as she shut the door in his face._

“That was delightful, Father,” Rey praised as they finished their dance and saluted each other. “Shall we have another?”

“Perhaps later,” Luke said with a mysterious smile. “I think there is someone else who would like a turn.”

He stepped aside and beckoned to a familiar man. 

“Don’t be shy, Armitage,” Luke urged. “She’s been watching for you all evening.” 

Rey caught her breath as Armitage Hux slowly walked toward her in all his tall, red-haired glory. He hasn’t changed much, but He had a few more lines in his face and his hair had grown out a bit, no longer the strict regulation length he’d had the last time she saw him. He also had a neat beard, which was extremely flattering, Rey thought. For a few minutes they stared at each other, then she moved toward him cautiously.

“Armitage?” She asked breathlessly, still shocked to see him again. 

“Happy Birthday, Rey,” he said quietly. “May I have the honor of this dance?” 

Rey’s eyes filled with tears. He sounded so different than she remembered: the touch of arrogant disdain in his voice was missing. Instead he sounded humble, imploring, and wistful. She’d never been able to resist those lovely green-grey eyes either, especially when they were looking at her so entreatingly. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

He looked stunned for a moment then quickly recovered and offered his hand.

Luke and Ben watched them walk off together, both feeling very satisfied.

“Whatever you did to get him here, it was Excellent work, Ben,” Luke commented. “I knew he could be a fine man if he could escape the influence and abuse of his dastardly father. It appears the years apart have grown him indeed.”

“They certainly have,” Ben agreed. “Let us hope Rey sees that, too.”

Rey was living in a happy dream as she danced with her former suitor and the man who still held her heart, even after all these years. She’d forgiven him years ago, but had never had a chance to reconcile, due to his career and her fear of his father. It felt like old times, revolving around each other again. 

“Rey, I hope you know how sorry I am for my actions before we last parted,” Armitage told her quietly. “I was not going to attend tonight and risk hurting you further, but your stubborn cousin demanded my presence.” 

Rey tittered a bit. “Ah yes. Ben is as mule-headed as can be. It’s maddening at times,” she said fondly, before sobering up and saying earnestly, “The truth is, I forgave you a long time ago, Armie. We were so young and I didn’t know how awful your situation was until Father explained it to me after you left.”

“It was, but I still should never have treated you like that,” Armitage said regretfully. “You deserved better.”

Rey smiled. 

“Maybe we can start over,” she suggested, feeling bold. “That is, if you still mean what you said when you left about it being real. I’ll understand if you no longer feel that way. Five years is a long time.” 

Hux looked at her intently and she held his gaze, silently confirming she’d meant what she’d said. In the meantime the music had stopped and Rey pulled him off the dance floor after her to find a more private place to talk. 

In the end, they ended up in the garden, where a few couples could be seen strolling, but at a distance. 

“If you are asking if I still love you, Rey, the answer is yes,” Armitage told her, heart in his eyes.

Rey’s face lit up in the beautiful smile he’d often thought and dreamed about. 

“Good. Because despite what I told you back then, I think you are a very fine gentleman and I couldn’t stop loving you.” 

Armitage took her hand and kissed it tenderly, his own eyes welling up at the way she was looking at him. 

“Rey, you have blossomed into a stunningly beautiful woman. What is your secret?”

She flushed and giggled. 

“Quality exercise and living to shock the stuffy matrons who criticize one’s every move,” she quipped. “Also, having an annoyingly overprotective father and cousin and several caring friends that put up with my headstrong nature. Now You, Armie, also look exceedingly handsome. I got a bit lightheaded when you walked into the room. The beard very much suits you.” 

“Thank you,” he said, grinning and blushing a bit. “I was attempting to look a little more wise and dignified.”

“Oh, it worked,” Rey said, leaning up on tiptoe to kiss his scruffy chin. “You know I always appreciated your vivid hair.” 

“I do,” Hux smiled remembering the many times Rey had cooed over his hair and run her fingers through it. It had made him feel special rather than the freakish spectacle he saw himself as. 

“We have so much to catch up on,” Rey murmured, as they resumed walking. “Sadly, they will soon start looking for me.”

“Of course,” Armitage agreed. “It would be most unacceptable for the honoree to vanish at her own party. Perhaps I can call on you again? Now that the estate has been dealt with, I find myself with much more time on my hands and I would very much like to court you the way you deserve, my sweet.” 

Rey’s face shone with a pleased, blushing smile. 

“I would welcome that,” she said softly, looking up at him in an adoring way that made his heart lurch again. Impulsively, he leaned down and brushed his lips on hers in a light but brief kiss that declared he meant what he’d said. 

Rey was not the swooning type, but that light kiss made her melt inside. It was very reminiscent of how he’d bid her farewell years ago, though she’d tried for years to drown out those memories, telling herself he hadn’t meant any of it. She took his arm happily as they strolled back to the house, grateful for the chance to really know Armitage the man.


End file.
